1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for estimating a state of charge (SOC) of a battery by analyzing driving history data of a driver and generating a driving profile to estimate a driving range of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In relation to environmental issues and energy resource issues, electric vehicles are emerging as future forms of transportation.
Technology that quickly recharges an electric vehicle during driving is yet to be developed. Thus, measurement of a driving range before driving may be required to determine whether remaining battery power is sufficient to drive to a desired destination.
A speed and acceleration during driving may represent a driving behavior of a driver and, thus, may be used as significant parameters in estimation of a driving range of an electric vehicle. Also, the speed and acceleration during driving may be determined based on the driving behavior of the driver and characteristics of a road on which the driver drives to a destination. In this example, the driver may drive at different speeds and different accelerations in various areas. Accordingly, a driving profile may be generated in consideration of a driving behavior of a driver based on a corresponding road environment.